gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
House of Detention
House of Detention is an American adult film produced by Can-Am Productions on February 15, 2000http://ropemall.com/house-of-detention-dvd.html, co-created and co-directed by Van Darkholme and Matthew Moore, produced by Ron Sexton, and was released on December 12, 2000https://web.archive.org/web/20021014014557/http://vandarkholme.com/index2.html. The film stars Van Darkholme as the Bondage Master and slaves Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar, Erik Michaels, and Duncan Mills. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'L E A T H E R' The film starts with Van Darkholme approaching his tied-up, semi-sleeping slaves Erik Michaels and Duncan Mills. Van Darkholme licks Erik Michaels' nipple, yanks his nipple chains, kisses Erik Michaels, and slaps him numerous times. Van forces Erik and Duncan to turn around, this time slapping the slaves with a black board, but not before licking Erik's anus. Van then pulls out a violet wand to continue his torture. Erik yells a lot, while Duncan follows suit, with Van telling his slaves to "Take it, boys!" and that they're "Good fucking boys!". Van then unties the slaves' leather undergarments as Van continues to slap his slaves with his hands, lick their nipples, and begins to constrict Erik's penis with black string. Van begins to perform fellatio on Erik with Erik saying "Ah, thank you sir!" among other lines of him thanking his master. Duncan then licks Erik's nipples and kisses him. Erik does the same to Duncan. Van then constricts Duncan's penis just like Erik and performs fellatio on both men. Van commands his slaves to turn around again just to slap their shaven butts and pulls out a spiked tool and rubs the item on the slaves' butts, constricted penises, abdomen, and thighs, while Van continues to slap them both. Duncan "makes too much fucking noise" and gets a gag placed onto him. Van then "tries again" and performs the same aforementioned movements. Van then performs a handjob on Duncan and Erik while Van and Erik french kiss each other. The camera briefly switches to the swing as Duncan and Erik are still getting their penises jacked off. As Van decides to stop, he decides to take off Duncan's scissors that were squeezing his nipples, safely. As Duncan yells in muffled pain. As each scissors is taken off, Van rubs Duncan's sensitive nipples. Van then rubs both of Duncan's nipples as he yells his loudest yell found in the film. Erik then endures the same as he similarly lets out a yell and Van performs fellatio on him again. Erik says "Ah, thank you sir!" as Van performs fellatio. Van then performs another handjob as both men are told when to ejaculate. Before getting Erik and Duncan to ejaculate, two of Van's alpha slaves (Thomas Slayer and Joe Jackson), the slaves that are not tortured, bring two Czech men (Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar) as his newest prisoners. Van commands his alpha slaves to put the Czechs on the box. Van stops jacking his two tied up slaves off to meet the Czechs. Van undresses the Czechs' clothes. Thomas tells Van that the slaves might not speak English as Van will "see about that". Van performs fellatio and handjobs on both of the Czechs. Van uncloaks Jirka first as he has his head slouched with a smug smile on his face as Van uncloaks Jarda. Van slaps the two Czechs. Van then asks for both of their names with Van telling the slaves how to refer to their master as sir in Van's house. Jarda complies and tells Van his name with Van telling him to also say "sir". Jirka, however, defies Van and spits on his face when asked for his name. Van is shocked by this and violently yanks Jirka's head as Van tells Jirka "You're gonna do a fucking handful!". Jirka finally tells Van his name. Van then threatens Jirka by saying "You don't fuck me with me, boy! This is the House of Detention!". Jirka then tells Van his name again with Van telling Jirka to wipe his smirk off of his face. Van then licks Jirka and Jarda's hairy anuses while he compliments Jarda's hairy ass. As Van finishes with the two Czechs, Van then tells his alpha slaves to put Jarda onto the sling. 'S L I N G' Jarda Kolar is seen undressed and lying down on top of the titular sling. The two men are ready to have safe anal sex with Jarda, whom are Jirka Kalvoda and Van Darkholme. Jirka begins first, having anal sex with his friend. Jirka stops by Van's command and Van then has anal sex with Jarda. Jirka and Van then ejaculate onto Jarda's body as Jarda follows suit with a "Big fucking load, boy!". Van then asks his alpha slaves to bring in Slave Rat (Duncan Mills) to have anal sex with him. 'G R E A S E' Duncan Mills is then put onto the sling to have safe anal sex with Van Darkholme. Van and Erik Michaels then ejaculate onto Duncan's body. Van asks Duncan to say "Thank you, sir!" with Duncan obeying. 'L A T E X' Butch America is then introduced into the film. Alpha slave Thomas Slayer gives Butch the moniker "Puppy Boy" due to his features. His pale white skin, blond hair, and petite size contribute to the moniker. Butch is put onto what looks to be a floating white cleaning board as new BGM is now heard. Van ties Butch up on top of the cleaning board with rope and tape all around his body. Van and Butch french kiss each other as Van continues to tie Butch up and Van puts scissors onto Butch's nipples. Van performs fellatio on Butch as the camera briefly switches to Erik Michaels who is tied up on a wooden X. Van puts 5 red clips on Butch's penis. Van inserts four of his fingers into Butch's mouth while Van continues to perform fellatio and a handjob on Butch. Van then constricts Butch's penis with white strings. Throughout the entire scene, alpha slaves Titus (Joe Jackson) and Liquid (Thomas Slayer) diligently look at Van. 'W R A P' Under construction. 'V A C U U M' Under construction. 'F L O G' Under construction. 'N U T S' Under construction. 'R I D E' Under construction. 'S A D D L E' Under construction. 'W H I T E J O C K S' Van sits on a chair as all of his slaves, including the alpha slaves are tied up. Van then requests for a "hot cockfight" with the losers getting anally fucked. Work in progress. 'S K I N' Under construction. 'R U B B E R' Under construction. 'S E X' Under construction. 'W A T E R T O R T U R E' Under construction. 'W A T E R' Under construction. 'F E E T' Under construction. 'A S S' Under construction. 'M A S T E R' Van walks his slaves via a chain leash as they crawl along. He orders them into a circle and has them stand up for inspection. The alpha slaves remove the leashes as Van sniffs Erik, asking if he masturbated the night prior. Erik responds defensively, explaining that the odor is a result of a nocturnal emission. Van tells Alpha Slave Titus to strap him up to prevent this situation from reoccurring. Looking about, Van asks where his favorite slave Puppy Boy is, to which Liquid responds that he doesn't know. Van takes this poorly, slapping Liquid and shouting that he has gotten soft as of late. Finally upset at the constant abuse, Liquid talks back to his master and tells his fellow slaves to join him as they overthrow Van. The alpha slaves grab his arms while Duncan and Erik grab his legs, leaving Jirka and Jarda free to assault their captor with gut punches, claws, and slaps. Van swears loudly while the slaves cheer on. 'R E V E N G E' The film cuts to Van getting tied up to a wooden cross. The slaves continue their assault with stomping, slapping, and punching. Liquid leaves Van to the fate of the lesser slaves, to which Erik suggests that they ejaculate on him before they leave. In spite of his anger before, Van enjoys the experience, demanding that they aim for his face. After they finish, the disgraced master yells at the slaves for leaving, before swearing at them one last time. In a shocking twist, the abducted Jirka returns to free Van, saying that they will get more slaves. The film ends with Van jerking off while Jirka stimulates his nipples. 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis' When we saw Van Darkholme in full leather gear in Lords of the Lockerroom, we immediately began planning Can-Am's first real leather and bondage video. Master Darkholme is notorious in LA's leather scene for putting slaves through their paces and for putting on a stimulating show. Featuring three of his own slaves making their video debuts, we're treated to five scenes of punishment in the Master's LA dungeon. To round out the cast, we brought in Czech super hunks Jirka and Jarda, San Francisco's reigning super-bottom Erik Michaels, Belgian boy-toy Duncan Mills, and LA muscle bottom Joshua Scott. In scene one, Leather, we find Michaels and Mills trussed up together for some exquisite sensory overloads via Darkholme's nasty tool-kit, including the electric wand and the pin-prick wheel. When the alpha slaves bring in our hooded, bound, and gagged Czech tourists, the fun shifts to a platform where their clothes are ripped off their bodies. Darkholme takes great pleasure working their dicks up and teasing their muscular butts, before putting Jarda in the sling for a butt-pounding from his best friend and the Master. In scene two, Latex, Darkholme's favorite slave, Puppy Boy, is suspended, mummified, and clothespinned into ecstacy. After he cums, we find the Czech's in elaborate bondage on either end of a rubber dildo-pronged horse. Yee-haa! After the ride, Jirka is placed in the vac-rack for the ultimate in total immobilization. Darkholme and his alpha slaves feast on Jirka's rubber molded musculature. Plus, the scene includes extensive blow-jobs and a flogging of Michaels and Scott. Scene three, White Jocks, is one of the most interesting wrestling scenes Can-Am has ever filmed. With his slaves lined up, Darkholme chooses the opponents and sets the stakes - the loser won't just get fucked, he'll get gang-banged! Four of the slaves use their bodies and rope to create a human wrestling ring. First up are Jarda and Scott, followed by a two-on-one of Michaels and Puppy Boy against Jirka. Scott and Puppy Boy are the losers, but strangely don't seem to mind as the slaves line up behind them! Scene four, Water Torture, features the white t-shirt and brief wearing slaves being doused in the shower room with cold water and beer. Tightly bound, they are Darkholme's nasty toys. This scene also includes Michaels worshipping feet and dick before three of the slaves blow their loads on him. As a bonus, there's also a private scene where Darkholme teaches Jarda the pleasures of a shower hose. Finally, in scene five, the slaves have a surprise for their master, but we can't give it away here. In just over 2 and a 1/2 hours, House of Detention offers plenty of extreme fantasy/fetish play, body worship, toys, intricate bondage, mummification, countless blow-jobs and cumshots, several fucks, and a wild wrestling scene climaxing in a gang-bang. We challenge you to get through it in one sitting! Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi/House of Detention * The Japanese audience became amused by this film. Van's unit of prisoners and guards became known as the "Heike Boys" (平家BOY), after one of Van's lines from when he tortures Duncan Mills. * Erik Michaels. * Joe Jackson's face. * L E A T H E R * F L O G * W H I T E J O C K S * M A S T E R * R E V E N G E * The text for each scene title being spaced out. * The music for each scene. This is used as a musical instrument. * Van's slaves turning against him and beating him up. * "Oh! Thank you sir!" - Erik Michaels * "MMMM!" - Duncan Mills * "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!~♪" - Duncan Mills * "Fucking slaves, get your ass back here!" - Van Darkholme * "Fuck you!" - Van Darkholme Music Authentic Gachimuchi Information * The copy that was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga (now Niconico) on November 2, 2008 marked the beginning of Erik Michaels' fame as well as Duncan's singing voice. It was originally known as "パンツレスリング　ボンデージ･マスター" (Pantsuresuringu Bondeji･Masuta, "Pants Wrestling Bondage Master"). * The copy that introduced Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar, and Joe Jackson to Gachimuchi was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on December 24, 2008. It was originally known as "パンツレスリング　ボンデージ･マスター2" (Pantsuresuringu Bondeji･Masuta, "Pants Wrestling Bondage Master 2"). 'Producer's Statement' Non-consensual sex is rape. Non-consensual B&D is torture. Can-Am denounces rape and torture. Can-Am does no business with or for minors. This Can-Am video is a safe, sane, B&D performance art fantasy that has been discussed, consented to (in writing and on videotape), rehearsed and performed by adult gay actor/models specifically for a consenting gay audience. Play safe! CAN-AM PRODUCTIONS, INC. See also * Lords of the Lockerroom, another notable source with Van. * Max Men Strip Fantasy 1, what the Czechs are really known for. * Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, for its inclusion of Duncan Mills and being the beginning of Gachimuchi. * HotMen CoolBoyz, another film that has many genres in it. From BDSM to orgies. Includes Ron Athey and Billy Herrington. References Category:Sources Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series